The Pokemon X
by Uprizer
Summary: A simple Ranma pokemon Crossover. I can't tell anything else.


A/N: This is the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, I would also want to tell you that I am from Belgium and still am learning English. Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or pokemon. Aaarrgghh it's hurts so much when I say that.

But I own the characters, places, attacks, names and so forth that I create or will create in the future.

**The PokemonX**

Somewhere in a village, situated in China…

"Pops if we get outta this alive I'm gonna kill ya!" Said one strange black haired boy with a pigtail, white gi, and blue eyes.

"Ungrateful boy!" said an older man wearing a similar white gi, round glasses, and a handkerchief tied around his hairless head "a martial artist must be prepared to take on any challenge."

Ranma snorted, "The only reason we did it was for your stupid stomach!"

One of Genma's stupid plans "had again" brought the two of them in a dangerous situation. Genma had tried, with the help of a reluctant Ranma, to steal the food from a nearby village.

There was only one problem; it was a village full of ninjas. When they were discovered, they were forced to use the ultimate Saotome technique. Now Ranma and Genma found themselves running away from an angry mob of Ninjas.

"Maybe if ya had given their food back in place of eating it all, they wouldn't have followed us, POPS" putting emphasis on the word pops.

"Never! A martial artist needs food to function properly," responded Genma.

"Ya mean ya need food to grow fatter properly, that's not the same thing" retorted Ranma while jumping to dodge some kunais.

"Oh the humanity! How could I have been cursed with such an ungrateful boy?"

"Yeah, and how could I have been cursed with such a stupid father?"

Genma dodged three kunais aimed at him, and responded in an angry voice.

"Show some respect boy!"

Ranma looked at his father with disbelief "Not in this lifetime old man!"

If it was possible Genma looked even angrier "we'll settle this after we escape these villagers"

Ranma smiled confidently, "Anywhere, anytime, pops."

They had ran for more than a half hour before reaching a cliff, overlooking a valley full of pools with bamboo poles sticking out of them. Beyond the pools was a small hut. Immediately, they ran to the hut, nearly breaking the door down in their haste to open it, scaring a man dressed in green with a star on his hat out of his wits.

"Quick hide us please" cried Genma to the Chinese man

"Who you hiding from honorable sirs?" asked the Chinese guide in his deformed Japanese

"From a bunch of deranged and dangerous ninjas," said Ranma

The Chinese guide looked at them for a few seconds before responding.

"You explain later, okay?" With that said he led them to the back of the hut and threw a cloth over them.

When the ninjas came the guide told them that he saw the two of them running off to the nearby mountains.

A little later…

"Very dangerous stealing food from Minji ninja village mister customer, what you thinking?"

"That's the problem," responded Ranma with a frown on his face, "Pops over here doesn't think!"

Ranma received a punch from Genma "How dare do you insult my brain boy!"

Genma received a punch to his face courtesy of Ranma.

"How can I insult your brain? You don't even have one!" The fighting quickly escalated into a full brawl.

"Mister Customers no fight in hut! I need hut to receive customers and explain dangers of Jusenkyo." The fighting stopped as quickly as it had begun.

"Jusenkyo? What's that?" asked Ranma.

"Our next training ground" answered Genma with a smile.

Genma threw his backpack on the ground and ran out of the hut, "Come on Ranma! I still owe you a beating for what you said to me!"

When he saw that Ranma hadn't moved he began to taunt him,"What is it boy? Don't tell me you're afraid!"

Genma knew perfectly what could get Ranma angry and used it to its advantage. The reason of Ranma's indecision to fight his father came from the fact that, seeing those pools, he couldn't stop worrying, but hearing his father saying that he was afraid, made him angry and let him forget about his fear.

" I ain't afraid of nobody pops, ya hear me?!"

"Then come here and prove it" Genma said, jumping onto one of the bamboo poles.

"Ill just beat ya like all the other times." responded Ranma throwing his backpack away and jumping onto one of the bamboo poles.

"Oh no honored customer! No good if fall in spring!" He said, waving his arms frantically.

"Say pops before we start where did ya hear about those pools?" Ranma didn't know why but he was curious to know more about those springs of sorrow. Normally Ranma wouldn't have asked, but every time he looked at those pools this bad feeling came back.

Genma took a book out of his gi and threw it to him.

"I read about those pools in this martial artist guide book"Genma said crossing his arms over his chest,"shows you how wise your father is".

Ranma took the book and opened it, _"what the heck?"_

"This book just proves how stupid you are! You know perfectly well that neither of us can read Chinese!"

"Come Ranma don't you trust your old dad?" at hearing this, Ranma's left eye began to twitch.

"Pops, of all people stupid enough to trust you, I'm not one of them!" he said closing the book and throwing it back to Genma

"You're going to fight me whether you like it or not!"

With that, Genma launched himself at Ranma, delivering a kick that was blocked by Ranma's hand. While the two of them were fighting and jumping from one pole to another the guide was still trying to warn them of the springs.

"Mister Customers if you fall in pool and get cursed there is no cure and…" _Oh why do I even bother…_

Somewhere in another dimension:

A base is appearing in view with a gigantic "R" on it in the middle of an enormous forest. This was one of the numerous bases that belonged to Team Rocket. This base had been created to store malfunctioning, not tested or unfinished prototypes of weapons and other things.

When going deeper into the base, appearing are two Team Rocket members in black clothes with a red "R" on it, black capes on with the same red "R" in a kind of laboratory with some prototypes behind them.

"So you see, when this trainer tried to hit my Arbok with his Squirtle, I told to Arbok to use Glare and then wrap. It was too easy to steal his pokemon," said one of the Rockets.

"Don't get to overconfident Grant, you could lose someday." said the other.

"Anyway where's Marco? He should have been here by now. " said John, looking at his watch

"Oh me and him made a bet a week ago", said Grant leaning against a wall and crossing his arms.

"Another one?" said John appearing irritated "Whenever you two make a bet, its always something that nearly gets us kicked out, and let me tell you, I don't want to lose my job."

"Oh don't worry, its got nuthin to do with those bets," assured Grant, waving one of his hands and smiling. "Did you see the new secretary that came here a week ago?" John nodded.

"Well me and Marco bet that we could go to bed with her in a week. I already did it and told him my wife was better"

Just after he said that, a door opened and Marco stepped inside.

"Aaaand Marco how was it?" asked Grant, smiling.

Marco stepped over to Grant, also grinning, "Grant, you were right, your wife was better"

If looks could kill Marco would have been dead, "Why you little shit!" The two of them began to fight, if you could call it a fight.

John sighed, it wasn't the first time the two of them had fought each other. To be frank, they pretty much fought after every bet they made.

"Stop fighting you morons! This place is full of prototypes!" but he could have been shouting at a wall for all the good he was doing.

They were beginning to get near the dimensional traveling machine (it looked like the gate in stargate). John didn't know much about it, but one thing was for sure. It was very unstable.

"STOP! You're going to hit the..."

It was too late. The Team Rocket grunts hit the machine and activated it.

A kind of black gate opened and then a white beam came out of the black gate and shot through the roof and into the sky.

The three grunts ran outside the base and saw the sky had turned dark with a black circle hovering over the base.

"uhmm… are we going to be expelled for this" asked Marco. John looked at Marco, Grant and glared at the two.

In Ranma's dimension and world…

Ranma had fallen into one of the un-cursed springs and nearly drowned but he got out in time. The Jusenkyo guide didn't like that at all. It was the first time that someone had gotten out of an uncursed spring alive. Even if the water was un-cursed it was still highly magical, potentially unstable, and Ranma was covered in it.

"Mister Customer you wash quickly, water of un-cursed spring very unstable!"

Ranma heard the guide and tried to reason with his father "Pops, we better stop fighting if what the guide told us is true!"

Ranma quickly had to parry a punch "Idiot boy, stay focused on the fight!" said Genma.

Ranma jumped high in the sky. Just at that moment, a black circle opened up above them.

"_What the heck is that?" _thought Ranma.

The Portal is searching for an abnormally amount of unknown energy, the closest living thing and Ranma fitted these conditions.

The reason for that, the un-cursed water of Jusenkyo on him was emanating an unfamiliar energy and he's the closest living being to the portal.

Before Ranma could say anything else, a kind of white beam hit Ranma right on and began to drawn him quickly in the gate.

When Genma saw this, he could only think of one thing _"no, my retirement!" _

Genma tried to reach Ranma by jumping, but before he could touch him, Ranma had already been drawn into the portal and the portal had already disappeared.

Now Genma was falling to one of the cursed pools and after some time a "Splash!" was heard.

"Oh no, customer fell into Shonmaoniichuan the Spring of Drowned Panda, the sad story of panda who drown there seven hundred years ago. Any one who falls into spring becomes a panda."

To what Genma only could respond with a "Growff!"

End first chapter


End file.
